Cambios
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Uno de tus amigos se va, regresa y ya no es lo mismo, ¿qué sentirías si eso sucediera? One-shot clasificación K


_Hola chicos, este es mi primer fanfic de Amour Sucré y aunque quería escribirlo en francés, el temblor se llevó todos mis conocimientos XD ok no ._. Lo haré en francés para la siguiente._

_He de decir que es un poco complicado manejar a los personajes, pero los usaré de la manera en que mejor pueda, así que de antemano una disculpa si queda todo chueco XD je je, y bueno, la sucrette tendrá nombre y se llamará Madeleine (no, nada tiene que ver mi nombre aquí)._

_Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov._

* * *

Madeleine había conocido a muchas personas al asistir a Sweet Amoris, pero había una sola que conocía desde antes y la había sorprendido con su radical cambio.

La chica miró a su amiga Rosalya, quien estaba mandándole un mensaje a Leigh para que la fuera a buscar, sin embargo, el novio de la chica le respondió que le era imposible ir. Madeleine la observó por un momento.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?—preguntó Rosalya notando la mirada extraña que tenía su amiga.

—No… verás… Ken… ¿sí sabes de quién hablo verdad?—Rosalya la miró como si fuera obvio—, bien, él era a veces meloso, encajoso, por momentos dudaba si era sano que estuviera conmigo, pero siempre lo consideré como mi amigo, incluso como uno de los más cercanos—comenzó a explicar la chica peli verde (N/A: Lo siento, pero realmente me gusta eso de tener cabello de colores :D Prosigamos ¬¬) — .Pero un día se fue. De acuerdo, yo no hice nada para despedirlo, pero vamos, él llegó y me lo dijo de la nada y de repente el perro de la directora pasó a mi lado y obvio me distraje. Sin embargo, antes de irse me dio un bello oso de peluche, sí, ese que tengo en mi habitación.

—Cursi—dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa burlona, Madeleine le lanzó una bola de papel y ambas rieron— ¡Oye!

—¡Déjame terminar Rosa!—agregó la chica con un falso rencor—. Como iba diciendo… él me dio ese oso y yo dije para mis adentros "oh, qué lindo detalle", y le escribí un par de cartas, pero según veo jamás le llegaron.

—El correo, querida, el correo es pésimo en esta ciudad—agregó la peli-plata moviendo la mano como si fuera una dama refinada, solo le faltaba la taza de té y el abanico en la mesa.

—Lo sé, pero de todas maneras; me sorprendió verlo de nuevo, sobre todo después de que se besó con Amber…

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

—Uy—dijo Madeleine dándose un golpe en la frente sabiendo que había hablado de más—… olvida que dije eso ¿puedes?

—Solo si me contestas ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?—preguntó Rosalya sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar si oía una palabra más.

—Porque… ¿eres mi amiga y estás siempre dispuesta a escuchar mis malas historias aunque no tengan nada que ver con lo que estás pensando?—respondió la chica con la sonrisa falsa que Rosa le había recomendado hacer en varias ocasiones, la chica peli-plata le echó una mirada que hizo que la peli-verde se encogiera en su asiento.

—Bien… ¿Es que acaso mi querido Lysandrito no es suficiente para ti?—preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Lys—contestó la chica sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, causando que su amiga sonriera con malicia—… Lys me gusta mucho… y eso lo sabes… ¡Pero es que Ken era mi amigo y ahora cambió, mujer!

Rosalya dejó escapar una leve carcajada. Ella lo sabía. Su amiga estaba enamorada de su cuñado, realmente lo estaba, a pesar de que ella hubiera tenido problemas al principio para comunicarse con el chico. Pero le intrigaba por qué estaba tan interesada en el chico militar. Era un poco atractivo, eso no lo negaba, pero no se comparaba al buen mozo que era Lysandro (o eso era lo que pensaba ella). Suspiró mientras veía a su amiga llevarse las manos a la cara, indicando que estaba frustrada y ciertamente avergonzada.

—Ya Made, no es para tanto, Lysandrito…—comenzó a decir Rosalya dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga.

—¿Yo qué?—preguntó el mencionado apareciendo de la nada haciendo que Made levantara la vista y sonriera tratando de no verse preocupada—, ¿Estás bien Madeleine? Pareces algo consternada…

—No es nada Lys, es que… ¡Me tengo que ir!—dijo tomando su bolso y levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Hasta mañana chicos!

—¿Qué le sucede a Madeleine?—preguntó Lysandro comenzando a preocuparse.

—Nada… ¿me acompañarías a casa?

Madeleine corrió hasta que sintió que estaba en un territorio neutro, lejos de la escuela y lejos de todos ellos. Se sentó en una banca y respiró profundamente. No era que estuviera enamorada de Ken, simplemente quería a su amigo de vuelta. Recordó cómo la miró cuando ella le dijo que prefería a su "yo anterior" y que le respondió que estaba bien sola. Ese no era el Ken que ella conocía.

—Estúpido lentotes—dijo en voz baja y sonriendo al pensar en lo mal que se vería si él lo escuchase.

—Y entonces sí eres una bruja—dijo Kentin dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

—¡Espera!—gritó Madeleine pensando en lo inoportuno que era el chico, quien siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. La chica corrió para alcanzarlo y se detuvo frente a él para que dejara de caminar.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó secamente el chico.

—Hablar contigo—dijo ella seriamente, el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¡Odio que hagas eso! ¡Ya no eres el mismo desde que regresaste! ¡Te empeñas en fingir que eres fuerte, que no te importa nada y que te vengarás de todos y no sé qué, pero a mí no me engañas!—dijo la chica rápidamente y sacando de su corazón las cosas que estaban molestándola. Ken dio un paso atrás, como si las palabras de su amiga lo fueran a atacar.

—Pero… yo…—comenzó a decir él sin saber qué responderle.

—Ken, yo sé que estabas enamorado de mí y que en realidad, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, pero…—el chico desvió la mirada y suspiró.

—¿Sigues viéndome como el mismo chico nerd que te seguía a todos lados?

—Tú nunca fuiste eso para mí… es cierto, a veces me molestaba un poco que fueras tan encimoso… pero… para mí siempre fuiste uno de mis amigos más cercanos—respondió la chica sonriendo con cierta melancolía—. Y es por eso que ahora me siento tan… no sé cómo expresarlo…

Ken se acercó y la abrazó. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida. Suspiró y lo abrazó, pero se separó de él antes de que él pudiera llegar a pensar que ella sentía algo por él. Él le sonrió con más melancolía que nunca, lo que hizo que Made se sintiera culpable, pero la realidad era esa. Ella no sentía nada más por Ken.

El chico le dio una palmada en la cabeza, alborotó su cabello y se fue. Made sabía que las cosas entre ellos no volverían a ser las mismas, especialmente porque lo había mandado a la friendzone sin que se pudiera defender. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, donde la esperaba Lysandro.

—¿Qué sucede Lys?—preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—Me hago la misma pregunta, no comprendo por qué estás tan perdida en tus propios pensamientos—respondió el chico seriamente.

—Lo dice el señor atenciones—comentó la chica con una sonrisa irónica, el chico alzó una ceja y ella le dio un abrazo—. Olvídalo. Es que—ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se separaba de él—… Ken se comporta diferente, y eso me tiene un poco preocupada, él era mi amigo antes de que te conociera y se fue, pero ahora regresó totalmente cambiado, pero, como ya dije, se comporta diferente y eso me lastima, porque era mi amigo y ahora me trata como si fuera Amber, Li, Charlotte… bueno, tú entiendes ¿no?—Madeleine hablaba rápidamente como si quisiera abarcar todas las palabras posibles y explicar en menos de 10 minutos toda la historia, lo cual hacía que Lysandro hiciera una que otra mueca de desconcierto—, y como sea que fuera, él siempre fue mi amigo, desde antes que llegara a Sweet Amoris… y bueno… básicamente es todo.

—De acuerdo—comenzó a decir Lysandro procesando toda la información—, solo una pregunta… ¿Quién es Ken?

—Dime que es broma Lys—dijo Madeleine llevándose una mano a la sien.

—Claro que es una broma—respondió Lysandro sonriendo—… lo que quiero saber realmente es, ¿qué sientes por él?

—Es mi amigo simplemente, lo quiero mucho, pero no lo veo más allá de eso—respondió Made tranquilamente. Lysandro suspiró aliviado y le dio un beso en la mano a la chica.

—Bien, al saber esto, puedo regresar tranquilo a casa, Castiel seguramente espera que regrese para que ensayemos unas canciones. Nos veremos mañana Madeleine.

—Hasta mañana Lys—dijo la chica sonriendo y escondiendo sus manos detrás de sí, tomó la mano que el chico había besado y la apretó levemente sintiendo que los colores se le iban a la cara.

El chico se fue y ella entró a su casa, se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Subió a su habitación y vio el oso de peluche. Sonrió, lo abrazó y le mandó un mensaje a Ken, quien le respondió enseguida diciéndole: "Seré tu amigo por siempre, pero si cambias de opinión, estaré esperándote. Con amor, el lentotes".

* * *

_Ok, ok, mal final y en general, mala historia. Pero andaba rondando por mi mente y decidí escribirla. _

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final y no dejarlo tirado. Pueden dejarme un review con críticas constructivas, no tomatazos._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
